The Avengers: The Secret Stark
by ashmeadow
Summary: Evangeline Benjamin Howard, better known as Benni, is actually Benni Stark, younger sister to Tony Stark. That in itself isn't alarming. More of the fact that she was born years after Howard Stark died. She is now fifteen, a genius, the head of Research and Development at SI, and sometimes works for SHIELD. Benni Stark is no normal teenage girl, by any means.
1. Prologue

Everyone believed that Tony Stark was a man who never cared about anyone but himself. Which was nowhere near the truth. The only thing he cared more about was his sister, well, half-sister, Evangeline Margaret Stark, or as she was always introduced, Evangeline Howard.

Most people had never heard of Evangeline Stark. Most people didn't even know she existed. So at Stark Industries parties, she kept it that way.

Instead, she was introduced at Evangeline Howard, Tony Stark's head of Research and Development.

No one knew the truth. At nearly sixteen years old, she wasn't born by natural means.

Howard Stark's DNA had been infused with a random woman's egg, Lydia Jane. Then it was injected into her uterus, and nine months later, boom. A new Stark was born.

She was discovered as a Stark at seven months old. Lydia had died in a car accident, and since she had no listed next of kin, the baby's DNA was tested. Imagine the chief of staff's face when she realized that the baby was Howard Stark's daughter? Especially since he had died years before the baby was conceived.

Tony Stark, Howard's son, was immediately contacted. He ran the tests himself, but it was true. Tony had a seven month old half-sister.

Desperate to keep her out of the public eye, Tony paid off all who had come into contact with her, as well as those who had seen her hospital records. He chose her name, Evangeline, Margaret for Peggy Carter, Howard's old friend, and it took awhile for a last name. He couldn't choose Stark, that would be too obvious. So it became Howard.

With the help of his best friend, James Rhodes, Obdiah Stane, and Pepper Potts, young Evangeline Howard grew up normally. Well, as normally as a child can when she has a high IQ, and her brother is also a total genius.

Evangeline, more often called Evan, had an IQ rivaling her brother, and showed it clearly. The two seemed almost like twins. Both looked the same, with dark hair and brown eyes. Only Evan's fell in waves to her waist, and her brown eyes were a warmer, darker chocolate. Both shared the same sarcastic attitude, and loved to correct others. But where Tony was narcissistic, Evan was polite and kind, always helping others.

By just looking at her, she seemed completely normal. In fact, she was actually deaf. At two years, she became very sick, and as a result, she could no longer hear. So Tony made her special hearing aids, nearly invisible to the naked eye, and also completely hidden by her long brown hair. She also learned to sign, just in case, as did Tony, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and Obidiah. And she was pretty sure both Clint and Mat knew how to sign, or at least understand what she was trying to say.

There was also another thing, her mother, Lydia Jane, was from Asgard, a full-blooded Asgardian. So being half-human, and half-Asgardian, Evan could control the elements. Air, water, earth, fire, and also a few smaller things, such as plants.

So yes, Evangeline Margaret Stark was a very not-normal girl.


	2. Chapter One

Now fifteen, Benni had grown up well. She excelled at her school, having graduated at twelve, and earning a doctorate in mechanical engineering, biological science, computer technology, and psychology in only four years, having started college at eleven.

She worked as the Head of the Research and Development department, or with Tony.

Given that she was only fifteen, most people were very, very jealous. But luckily, Benni only saw them when they reported to her, since most of her time was spent in her own, personal lab.

She had kept her...abilities...from her brother, and practiced almost daily.

Also, she had gained back some of her hearing, but still required use of her hearing aids.

At this point, Benni was dressed in her usual lab attire, a tank top and jean shorts, barefoot, with her white lab coat and her usual black, square-framed, geeky reading glasses.

She was completely focused on her lab work, that she didn't notice that anyone had walked in.

"Hey, Benni."

Benni jumped, her glasses tipping down her nose.

"God, Clint!" Benni faced the dark blond man behind her. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"It's kind of my job to sneak up on people." Was his reply.

"But me, really? You know that I do important stuff, and I can't afford to drop some of it because Clint Barton wanted to sneak up on me."

Clint held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Ben. Just wanted to know, you doing anything? Me and Nat just got a two-week leave. We wanted to catch up with you."

"Sure, I don't have any Stark Industry things for a month, just a few conferences with my employees, and a few reports. And the daily visits from Tony." Benni answered, turning back to her work, and her microscope.

"Good, because I have reservations with Nat later, and we want you to come."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because we have more to discuss on your...specialties." Clint said.

"Great. Do I have to dress up? When and where?"

"Yes, you do. And it's at eight tonight. And...it's also a date with Nat."

"...What the hell, Barton!"

"Mmmmm?"

"You do not bring someone on a date. You just don't. How about we discuss it tomorrow? You on the date with Nat. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just be happy I fixed your mistake, or Nat would be all over you. And not in a good way."

"Thanks, Benni."

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow. I have some work to do still, so get the hell out of my lab."

"Got it. Hey, where's Peaches?"

"Over there, sleeping." Benni pointed a few feet away, where a small beagle was curled up in a raggedy blanket. A small orange vest was hung over the chair, signifying it was a service dog.

Something was off about Benni's blood, and the dog was trained to tell when it acted up. For some reason, her blood sometimes gave off odd energy signatures, and the result was a passed out Benni. The dog was there to help her in case that happened. Yeah, she hated her medical issues sometimes. But she also thought it helped to build more character.

"How's she doing?"

"Good. She hasn't had to do much, I haven't had an accident in about two months."

"That's good. I gotta go, Nat's probably looking for me."

"See ya, Hawky."

"Bye, Benni." Clint hugged his symbolic little sister goodbye, before slipping a treat from his pocket onto the blanket where Peaches was, then he left.

It might have been weird, for a teenager to be best friends with assassins like Clint and Natasha. But both assassins had known Benni ever since she turned thirteen, when she accidentally hacked into SHIELD.

So they let her off with a warning. She met with Clint, who had scared her at first. But then she found him to be odd, loving both high perches and food, both things Benni loved as well. So the two got along famously. After about a year of friendship, Clint introduced her to his other friend, Natasha. She also scared Benni a bit, and the assassin herself was wary of the awkward teenager who had so easily befriended her partner.

But after a mere half hour with the genius girl, Natasha's view changed. She found her to be awkward, smart, and shy. But once Benni got used to Natasha, Benni became more comfortable. Natasha realized she was similar to her older brother, with the sarcastic attitude, and inability to talk about feelings. But once Benni liked you, you became family to her.

_Miss Howard, Mr. Stark would like you do go to his office, _JARVIS, Tony's AI, said.

Which made Benni jump in the air once again, nearly dropping a microscope. She set it down gently on a counter.

"Sure, tell him I'll be a few minutes. I just need to finish this calculation for an employee's project. He somehow messed up a coding." Benni sighed, rubbing her face tiredly.

_I'm afraid he is insisting_.

"Tell him to let me finish, or so help me I will lock up all the alcohol in the house." Was Benni's exasperated reply.

JARVIS was silent for a moment, obviously relaying the message to his creator.

_He says to take all the time you need, Miss Howard._

"I thought so."

Fifteen minutes later, the new calculations were finished, and the man who miscalculated has the new information. Benni, who was quite pissed off, made her way to her brother's office, Peaches at her heels.

Anthony Stark, more often called Tony, sat at his desk for once, feet on the top, chair leaned back all the way.

"What do you need, Tony?" Benni asked, after she had securely shut the door behind her.

"What happened?" He wondered. He could obviously tell that his sister was in a bad mood. And it always had a reason, because she was an unusually content person.

"Just some of the employees. I just fixed a few miscalculations from a project, and got berated by him. But it's fine, he is now suspended for two weeks." She replied.

"Nice job, Ben. What did he say?"

"The usual, I must be doing something to have gotten this job, I'm a female so I can't be smart, or I'm a kid, I should be at home playing video games."

"Name?"

"Jonathan Carmichael. Floor nine, lab six."

"He shall get a mysterious call to my office."

Benni smiled. The ever-protective brother. "Thanks, Tony."

"No problem. I like to break in the arrogant ones anyway. And no one messed with my little sister." Tony said, walking around to the edge of the desk.

"Now, what did you really want?"

"I have another weapons demonstration."

"And?"

"It's in Afghanistan. Day after tomorrow."

"Will Rhodey be going?"

"Yeah."

"Then I have no problem with it."

"The company wanted the Head of R & D to come with me."

Benni just stared at her brother. "Do they know that the Head is only fifteen years old?"

"Yes, so they think you are a genius."

"Which I am." Benni pointed out.

"Do you want to go is the question."

"Sure. I'll be fine. Anyway, Rhodey with be there for you, and I have a few friends in the military that have a two week leave. I don't think they would mind to come, for extra protection."

"Good. We have one days to do whatever. So, you get two days off."

"Thanks, Tony! I'll see ya at home!"

"Yeah. Now leave the building." Tony ordered. Then, talking to JARVIS, he said,"Lock Miss Howard out of the building until after the weapons demonstration in Afghanistan, J."

_Already done, sir. After she leaves the building, she cannot get back in._

"Jeez, Tony. Why do you even need security clearance cards, anymore?" Benni sighed.

"Because Happy would be very upset with me if it did."

"But he loves me enough to overlook your mistakes. I think he like Peaches more than you."

"Ouch, that hurts, Ben." Tony grabbed his chest, feigning hurt.

"You're welcome, Tony. I'm pretty sure that the worst thing Peaches has done is lick Happy's face. You on the other hand..."

"One time, Benni, one time. Now go, or I'll have Happy personally escort you out."

"Uhhh, I'm pretty sure he would rather escort you out."

"Another hurtful comment, Benni. See ya at home later."

"Love you, too, Tony. And don't be too hard on Carmichael."

"Can't promise anything!" Tony said as his little sister left, waving her hand in a peace sign.

He just rolled his eyes.

"JARVIS, please send Jonathan Carmichael to my office, please."

_Sir, it would be my genuine pleasure._

Even JARVIS was protective of Benni, and he was an AI.

A half hour later, Jonathan Carmichael left the CEO's office, face red. Instead of the promotion he had been expecting, of getting Evangeline Howard's job, he had gotten fired. Apparently fuming about Miss Howard to Mr. Stark was not a good choice. All he had simply done was say that a female child should not be doing an adult male's work, clearly insinuating that _he_ should be Head of R&D, not Evangeline.

The response? Tony showed Jonathan how much more intelligent Benni was. Being over ten IQ points higher, and having more degrees than him, she was a genius. And by the way she acted around co-workers, clearly she was also more of an adult. She had never in her life acted so much better than another human being than how Jonathan had acted towards her, as if he were better than she was.

How wrong he was.

He vowed revenge on Evangeline Howard and Tony Stark.


	3. Too much work, Too Little Sleep

**Completely forgot to do this before.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to MARVEL, or Stan Lee, or whoever originally made this. I own nothing but my character Benni. But if I did, there would be a Black Widow/Hawkeye movie about how he brought her into SHIELD, and what really went on in Budapest.**

Benni arrived home quickly, with JARVIS who immediately spoke.

_Mr. Stark ordered the immediate lockdown of your personal lab downstairs, Miss Stark._

"Seriously? When did he do that?"

_As soon as you left the Stark Industries building, Miss Stark._

"Thanks, JARVIS." Benni said sarcastically.

Of course, having the personality he did, JARVIS replied,"_You're welcome, Miss Stark_."

She sighed. Tony acted like he hated some of his AI, but really he actually loved them.

"Am I allowed in Tony's lab?"

_Sir never said you couldn't, Miss Stark._

"Thanks, J."

Benni hurriedly went to the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of OJ, a bowl of water for Peaches, and headed down to her brother's lab in the basement with the dog next to her.

She typed in the passcode that very few people had the privilege of knowing, and walked into the messy workshop.

"Hey, JARVIS, play my playlist, please." She called out in the otherwise silent room.

Immediately, We Are Young by FUN. began to play over the speakers.

"Sweet." She muttered under her breath. "Did Tony say when he would be back?"

_No, Miss Stark._

"Thanks anyway." Benni said. "Let's get started."

For the past week or so, Benni had been restoring an old 1976 Camero, painted black.

She had bought it for only $500, and she was half done with it already.

Hours later, her T-shirt and jeans were sweaty and covered in grease. Even her high ponytail was half-covered in the slick, black substance.

Then Journey stopped mid-song through Open Arms.

"Tony, is that you?"

_No, Miss Stark, it appears that someone unauthorized is trying to get into the lab._ JARVIS informed her.

"Bring up security footage of right outside, please."

_Right away, Miss Stark_.

Suddenly, a holographic screen popped up, displaying a brunette woman wearing one of Tony's shirts.

"Seriously, Tony?" She asked, clearly annoyed at her older brother.

She ignored it, knowing Pepper would take care of the mystery woman. Anyway, Benni didn't want anyone to see her covered in grease and sweat. Everyone knew Tony had taken her in, but in her house, she was called Miss Stark, not Miss Howard.

She turned back to her car, just as JARVIS spoke again.

_There is a Clint Barton on the line for you, Miss Stark._

"Speaker, please." Benni replied to the AI.

"Hey, mini-Stark." Clint greeted his best friend.

"Hey, Clint. How'd the date go with Nat?" Benni asked, continuing to work on her car.

"Well, she didn't attack me, so I think it went okay."

"You can never tell with her, can you?"

"No, I guess not." Clint laughed.

"So, what time do you want all of us to meet up?"

"How is three?"

"Wait, what time is it?" Benni paused her work.

"Uh, just past nine in the morning." He replied, then paused before speaking again. "Did you work through the night again?"

"Apparently. I guess JARVIS didn't realize or something."

"He is an AI, Benni. He should have stopped you."

"He doesn't stop Tony, I guess he doesn't do that for anyone in his workshop."

"Fine. Get some sleep, and I'll see you at four."

"I thought it was three?"

"It was, but you need sleep more. I have two weeks, I can take an extra hour without you."

"Okay. I'll see you and Nat at four. Usual place?"

"Always." Clint hung up his phone, and JARVIS disconnected the line.

Benni closed the hood of the car, and put away the oil and tools. Her brother may be messy, but she wasn't.

Since it was so early, Benni quickly headed upstairs, took a shower, dressed in clean PJs, and fell asleep on her bed, Peaches curled up by her stomach.

_Miss Stark?_

She still slept.

_Uh, Miss Stark?_

Nothing. Not even a flinch.

_Miss Stark!_

This time, Benni actually flipped over, and tumbled off her bed.

"What?" She asked, not quite awake.

_It is three in the afternoon, Miss Stark. You are supposed to meet friends at four._

"Thanks, JARVIS" Benni said, springing up and running to her closet.

She hurriedly changed into shorts and a dark red shirt, slipped on her flip-flops, grabbed Peaches, and ran downstairs, where she almost ran straight into Pepper.

"Hey, Benni." Pepper said.

"Hello, Pepper!" Benni greeted, pausing for a moment. "If Tony asks, I'm out with friends."

"Where are you really going?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Out with friends. They have a few days off work, and wanted to catch up."

"Really?"

"Yes, Pepper. We don't see each other much, so we wanted to meet up for a bit before they go back. Usually they work in New York, so we really don't see each other often." Benni lied. She saw Clint almost daily, and Nat weekly. Unless they were on assignment, then she could go months without seeing them.

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Benni's surrogate mother called out as Benni ran to the garage.

At only fifteen, Benni had gotten a government driver's license, and could drive on her own with the same rules applied to adults, and not the restricted ones for older teenagers.

She grabbed the car keys, jumped in one of her brother's many classics, set Peaches in the passenger seat, and drive off to a café near the ocean.

**A/N: Yes, this is a lot of dialog. It really is, more than I usually write. I have up to chapter six written, and I just wanted to get as much posted as I could. And yes, this has been posted before. I posted it earlier this week, but I messed it up, and had to delete it, then repost it. Currently, I am also writing a Torchwood fanfiction, if you like Torchwood as much as I do. Go Jack! And yes, the Jack that is in next chapter is named in honor of Captain Jack Harkness! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Jack Berlin**

**PS- Yes, I am a guy. I've been posting on this, because it is my sister's, and I feel too lazy to make my own. And the Wattpad mentioned in an earlier chapter is also her's. Thanks, Ash, for letting me use your account.**

**PS: If someone feels like making a cover for this, by all means, go ahead, and please send it to me, so it has a cover.**


	4. Meetings and Rings and Dreams, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: As most everyone, I do not own this, only Benni, Peaches, Jack, and his boyfriend, who has yet to show up. Ownership to MARVEL, Stan Lee, whatever. And now, on with the story. And sorry, more dialog.**

**Sorry, I'm tryin to make sure, but it might not have changed. If it ever says Evan, just read it as Benni. Before she was Benni, she was Evan. I really hope I changed it everywhere. Sorry if I confused you!**

**Also, before you read this, please take a moment to think about the men and women who died on 9/11. They will always be heroes and dearly missed.**

Benni locked the car, and pocketed the keys. She could see a redheaded woman sitting next to a blond man at a table just inside, both appearing normal, but Benni knew different.

It was Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye, and he was one of the top agents of SHIELD, where he worked. Legend says that he never misses a shot with his bow.

Next to him was Natasha Romanoff, codename Black Widow. She had previously been an assassin for her home country of Russia, but was given another chance at SHEILD. She was also a top agent, having been trained at a young age.

Both Clint and Natasha were best friends, and just recently, started something more. It had been obvious for years that they harbored feelings for each other, but neither had acted on them. It was actually Benni that got them together. One day the sexual tension was so great in the room, she literally just yelled at them that each liked the other, and to 'go on a damn date already'.

Benni walked to the table, and took the available seat by Nat, and tied Peaches' leash to her chair leg.

"Hey, Benni." Nat said.

"Hey, guys." Benni grabbed the menu in the middle of the table. "Good thing they serve good food here, I haven't ate all day."

"Did you-"

Nat was interrupted by Clint. "She stayed up all night and the morning working in Tony's workshop. Only went to bed when I told her to."

"Benni, you need to remind JARVIS to tell you when you work too long." Nat scolded her.

"I'll make a new setting. I have to hack into him later anyway. Tony has me locked out of the SI building for a few days."

"Why?" Clint asked.

"I'm going with Tony to Afghanistan in two days. It's a new weapons demonstration." I replied.

"The Jericho?"

"Yeah, and I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

"Work has it's perks. Like keeping tabs on certain people."

"Stalker, much?"

"You know me. If I was a stalker, I'd hide in the air vents."

"And you wonder why I have all of them welded shut."

"Isn't that against against building regulations or something?"

"Yeah. It totally is. But I welded them myself, with a special substance. And a different substance makes it fall apart like butter. So the company made an exception."

Clint put a hand to his chest. "You have stopped my favorite thing to do!"

Nat cut in,"I'm sure that was the point, Clint."

He just shrugged.

Nat faced me. "Now, Afghanistan. Who is going?"

"Well, Tony and I. He's got Colonial Rhodes. And a bunch of military personnel will be there." I replied.

"Well, we can't have you there by yourself. You are too valuable, and more likely to help us. As in SHIELD. So, we will come with you." Clint said.

"Thanks."

"If anything happened to you, Fury would kill us. And I would lose my little sister."

"I kinda figured that."

The three talked for the next hour and a half over food, then Clint and Nat both hugged Benni goodbye before the trio went their separate ways. Even though they would see each other the next day halfway across the world.

Benni drove back to her house in Malibu, and parked Tony's car in the only open spot, while trying not to hit the metal and tools strewn about the workshop.

Not surprisingly, her brother was working, and blasting AC/DC. He was going to give her a headache.

She pulled in, parked, and exited the borrowed car.

"Really? My car?" Tony yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah. Why not?"

He just shrugged in reply.

"Remember to pack, Tony. Plane leaves tomorrow."

"Pepper will probably end up doing it."

"Probably." She agreed. "So I'm gonna go pack my bag."

"Why not let Jack do it?" Tony named Benni's own PA.

"Because he is the stereotypical gay man. He will choose clothes for fashion over comfort. In Afghanistan, I need practicality over fashionability."

"You could stand to look more like a girl."

"Thanks, Tony, I really appreciate that."

"I knew you would." He said, shooting his sister a sarcastic smile.

"Sure. See you later, Tony. Try not to blow something up, I don't want to send you to the hospital. Again."

"I don't make any promises."

"Course you don't." Benni muttered under her breath, too low for her brother to hear.

Quickly, Benni packed a small bag with a few changes of clothes. One business outfit, one pair of pajamas (just in case), and two extra pairs of pants and regular, cotton T-shirts, and even a blanket for Peaches.

Then Jack walked in.

He was tall, towering over his boss at nearly 6'3", with messy black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Did you go on a date or something?" Benni asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Jack looked taken aback.

"Your clothes. You don't dress that nicely for work."

It was true. Jack was wearing a purple dress shirt and a black vest with dress pants. Usually, he lived in khakis and a nice shirt.

"How'd it go?" Benni questioned, zipping the now-full bag.

"Good, as always. Even talking about the next step."

"Marriage? Do I get an invite?" Benni turned around, eyes wide. "Told you I expected one when I set you two up."

"You'll get one, don't worry. If we decide to. I said we were talking about it." Jack said, taking the bag.

"Stop talking and act! You've been dating since I was, what, nine? It's time." Evan said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jack slung the bag across his shoulder, and picked up Peaches.

"So do something!" She demanded.

"Well, I don't exactly have time to go ring shopping, now do I?"

"Let's go right now!"

"Now?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Now! I have the day off."

"I guess we can then."

"Good. It's not like you had a choice in the matter. And once you want to, propose! Just make sure the timing is perfect!"

Benni grabbed Jack's hand, and pulled him along. Jack just laughed. For a genius who had an adult's job, she still acted like a child, which made him glad. He always felt she had been shoved too fast into adulthood.

**0o0o0o**

The next three hours were spent at various jewelry stores, until Jack found one that he was certain his boyfriend, Alec, would love.

It was white gold, with small diamonds encrusted on it's face.

"I'm sure Alec will love it, Jack." Benni said, pulling out her wallet.

"Me, too. Wait, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "I was going to pay for it."

"Consider this half of your Christmas bonus."

"It's no where near Christmas, Ben."

"I know. But you put up with me and Tony's crazy shit all day, so I think you deserve this."

"Thanks, Benni." Jack hugged the girl he considered his little sister, and best friend.

"It's nothing, Jack. Now come on. Let's buy it and get out of here." Benni said, holding up a credit card.

The pair paid for the ring, and left the store with it in a tiny, dark blue box.

"So when are you leaving? I need to know when I start my mini-vacation." Jack laughed.

"Not totally sure. Tony never said, I never asked Pepper."

"So let's just say when you stop calling. Or Tony. I swear that man forgets that I'm _your _PA."

"I know. I'm always reminding him."

"I don't care how attractive that man is, but I'm never becoming an all-day PA like Pepper."

"You probably won't. You only work half-days." Benni noted.

"I know, and it is awesome! It means I have actual time for myself. It makes me feel bad for Pepper. She probably doesn't get much time off."

"True, she doesn't. But when she does, she gets a great vacation. The bonuses and gifts are great."

"Good bribing, Tony." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Heard that!" Benni said as walked faster, laughing.

"How do you hear everything? It's getting really annoying." Jack said.

"Just do, don't know how. Now, come one! I wanna go get some food and go to bed."

"Did you work through the night, again?" He asked, sighing.

"Maybe..."

"Once you get home, I'm making sure JARVIS makes you go to bed before 1 am."

"Not my fault. JARVIS doesn't say anything unless I've been up a totally unreasonable number of hours."

"Has that actually happened before?"

"Yeah, JARVIS told me that I once went without sleep for over three days consecutively."

Jack looked at me, completely shocked.

"Yup, definitely making a new setting on JARVIS when you get home. No arguing." He finally said.

He was always protective of his little sister, more so than Tony and Clint, though he had never met the archer. As soon as Benni had said hello quietly, he vowed to protect the small girl. She had been four.

"I'm fifteen, Jack. I think I can take care of myself."

"That's the problem, you shouldn't have to. Just be a normal child."

"Jack, I'm a Stark." Benni said quietly. "Born years after my father died. I didn't even have a name for seven months. I have four PhD's, and am the head of R&D. My brother is a genius, like me. When will I ever be a normal child?"

"Good point. Come on, lets get that food. What do you want?"

"Chinese?" She suggested. "Or...a burger."

"A burger is good." Jack replied.

The two best friends ate at a nearby burger joint, slipping Peaches fruit every one in awhile, then went back home. True to his word, Jack made a new setting for JARVIS, making sure that Benni never went more than eighteen hours without sleep.

Since it was already ten at night, Benni just went to bed, considering that she and Tony would go to another country the next day.

That night, Benni didn't sleep well. She had nightmares, tossing and turning all night.

**0o0o0o**

She was in a vehicle, Peaches on her lap, Tony by her side, and military personnel surrounding them.

People were speaking, but it was like she was underwater, unable to comprehend what was being said.

Then the vehicle right ahead of the one she sat in exploded, and then chaos reigned.

The people in the vehicles were armed, and shooting. Tony pulled her out of the vehicle, Peaches settled in her arms.

They hid behind a large boulder, and Tony kept himself in front of her.

Then a missile landed feet away. Seconds before it blew, Tony pushed her away, keeping her out of the line of fire. Instead, he got hit.

"Tony!" She yelled.

Quickly, she tied Peaches' leash to her arm, then pulled off her jacket, and pressed it to her Tony's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. She wondered just how much shrapnel made it into his body.

"Hold on, Tony. Just hold on!" She cried.

Where the hell were Clint and Natasha? She thought angrily.

As she kept pressure to the wounds on her brother, she felt a sharp, hot pain in her stomach. She had been shot. She hung into consciousness a little long, keeping on hand on her brother, and one on her own wound, until the black spots dancing across her vision overtook, and she passed out from blood loss and shock.

**0o0o0o**

When she woke up, Benni wasn't alone. Apparently JARVIS had notified her brother that she had had another nightmare, because now he was in her room, fast asleep. Or at least she hoped. When he was younger, Tony would just sleep in her room and watch her sleep. Sometimes he acted like her father instead of her brother. She just wanted her brother Tony.

"Tony." Benni poked her brother's face.

He stirred a bit, before letting out a snore, and settling back down.

She poked him again. "Tony."

Still no response.

She sighed. "JARVIS, what time is it?"

_Almost five am, Miss Stark._

"Thanks. And any ideas on how to wake up Tony?"

JARVIS was silent for a moment, then replied, _Perhaps pushing him on the floor would work._

"Thanks." She laughed.

Benni sat up straighter, before grabbing the blanket her brother was sleeping on. Then she pulled hard, and Tony rolled, falling on the floor with a loud yelp.

"Benni! What was that for!" He slurred sleepily.

"You wouldn't wake up when I poked you." She replied innocently.

He just glared.

"If you go now, you can get a few hours in for work before we leave..." Benni said, trying to get the child-like adult to leave.

He narrowed his eyes. "Good play. I'll see ya later. Be sure NOT to do any work today."

"Well, you do have me locked out of the building, so I don't think that it will be a problem." Benni said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I know how you get. You nearly work as much as me." He stood up, a bit off-balance. "Bye." He said, then walked out of the his sister's room, almost definitely to his workshop.

Benni just groaned, and flopped back down on her bed, laying a pillow over her head.

Hours later, Evan finally got out of bed, and got ready. Pepper had already sent the woman Tony brought home that night out, and was down in his workshop.

Bag in hand, she hurried down.

"Morning, Benni." Pepper said, walking over to her.

"Morning, Pep. How long til Tony and I leave?"

"Should have awhile ago. But now is fine."

"Okay, thanks."

Benni ran back upstairs, called Jack to let him know they were leaving, and hurried back downstairs to meet Tony and Rhodey.

**A/N: That, again, was a lot of speaking. I did this instead of studying for a Spanish test, but hey, I'm actually good at that, so whatever. Next chapter, we get to Afghanistan, and Ten Rings, and Yinsin! Also, Benni's use of sign language comes into play. And in this, Clint has his hearing aids, like in some of the comic, so he knows sign language at this point. Stupid sonic arrows, am I right? And since there is not really a script available for Iron Man, it may take awhile. Really sorry,but I'm having problems finding it. But I have found scripts for Iron Man 2 & 3, The Avengers, and even for Thor. And yes, I will do the end of Captain America: The First Avenger. All MARVEL movies, and possibly a few Agents of SHIELD episodes(Missing Coulson, and it comes on in just a few weeks!) Well, I gotta get off, homework is calling my name. And washing dishes. And possibly dinner.**

**PS: I imagine Benni as a young Ashley Greene. Like The Apparition Ashley Greene, not Twilight.**

**-Jack Berlin**

**PS: If someone would like to make a cover and send it to me, please do. I am artistically challenged. I can somewhat write, but that is it. I'm actually editing a fanfiction for my best friend(yes, its a girl, I am proof a guy and a girl can be best friends, cause she is like my sister) about Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch. I'm good at that, just not drawing. **


	5. Afghanistan

**Disclaimer: I have and never will own MARVEL. Though I wish I could. Clintasha all the way.**

**Also, all conversations in ASL(American Sign Language) will be italicized. Hope I spelled that right. And: Half of this chapter is written by the lovely Ash, my sister. **

After the demonstration, Tony left to make a call to Obie, and Rhodey followed. That left Benni alone. Well, not completely.

A few yards away, Clint and Nat were watching. Actually, Nat was closer, her weapons hidden in her uniform. Clint, on the other hand, was much further away. he had his usual bow and special quiver with the different arrowheads, along with a few guns, just in case. But he still preferred his bow.

The next twenty minutes were filled with shaking hands of military officials, and the occasional soldier. It was actually kind of creepy how a few of them looked at her, a fifteen year old girl. But hey-Howard was almost as popular as Stark in the military world.

Finally, Benni got away from all the people, and went to meet her agent friends.

"Nice demonstration. Who built the missile?" Clint asked.

"Tony did. I designed it, though. He just likes building things because of the possibility of it blowing up." Benni answered.

"It did well. Don't be surprised if Fury wants to talk to you about possibly getting a few." Nat said.

"As if I would let him. I don't care if he is the Director, he has to purchase the 500 million others to get this. It's the deal Tony and I came up with. I knew Fury might want one, that's why I did that."

"Very smart. I'm not keen on the idea of SHIELD having missiles like that."

"I hope no one is." Benni said.

Clint tilted his head. "Hearing aids are glowing, Ben. When was the last time you charged them?"

"Two nights ago, I think. I forgot to last night." Benni replied, pulling the hearing aids out of her ears. True to Clint's words, the aids were glowing a light blue, signifying low battery.

Benni put them back in after turning them off. She pulled out her phone, and texted Tony that she had let them die, and wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Now only Clint, Tony, and Rhodey can directly speak to me." She said. Nat wasn't included, because she didn't know sign lanuage. Clint did, because of his 'accident' with a sonic arrow. He himself had hearing aids. Tony and Rhodey had learned for her, when she lost her hearing as a young child, still in preschool. All of her family had, including Obie, Pepper, and Jack.

Nat said something, and Clint translated. _I really need to learn it._

"If you can learn English, one of the hardest languages out there, you can learn sign language. It's not that hard. It took three hours for Tony, about a month or two for me, but I was only four when I started losing my hearing."

_How weird is it not to sign all the time? It annoys me a lot now._ Clint asked.

"Not at all. Sometimes I sign and speak with the aids on, and people have no idea, their just like,'why is this girl using her hands so much?' It's annoying how ignorant people are. That's about it. Though when I don't have to have them in, like at home, Tony and I sign a lot, so Pepper, Jack, and Obie learn better. Rhodey is getting much better."

Benni felt her phone vibrate. "It's Tony. We're about to leave. I'll see you two later!" She gave each a handshake, since they were in public, and people couldn't know she knew them. Not even Tony knew about them.

_I'll talk to you later, and charge your hearing aids!_ Clint then saw Nat speaking and added,_And be safe. We'll be watching, but there has been talk of a terrorist group in the area._

"Will do. Now, you two be careful. And please keep us safe. I may be able to make missiles, but I only know how to accurately use a bow and guns., courtesy of Clint and Maria."

_Go, or else Tony will start searching. I'd rather not have to make up a cover story right now, seeing as I'm not in the military._ Clint signed quickley.

"Neither is Nat." Benni pointed out. "Yet they don't question her."

_That's because they're too busy staring at her ass._

"True. And I bet you just hate that."

_Exactly. And I'd rather not have to break someone's hands again._

"Have you actually done that?"

_Once before. And I haven't had to again. Now scram._

"I'll miss you, too, Clint." Then she added,"And you Nat."

Benni ran back to the HumVee, where Tony was waiting for her.

_How long have your aides been off?_

"Not long, a few minutes."

_Ready to go?_

"I'm ready for some sleep. And I miss Pepper and Jack already. Jack's already texted me, saying he misses me."

_Come on, let's go, Benni._

Both siblings got in the vehicle, Benni in between Tony and a soldier. She didn't even try to keep up with the conversation, but when Tony moved closer, and she saw a camera, she smiled.

Then the vehicle in front of them was hit.

The HumVee stopped, and eventually Benni's dream was repeated. Tony pulled her out, shielding her body with his own. Then he was hit with shrapnel, and everything went black both siblings.

**A\N: This one is a bit shorter, I know. But next week starts all the action, and Benni uses her Asgardian powers! I've started working with my sister on this one, and will in the future. No new chapter this weekend, we have to go visit family and won't be back til Monday. Or late Sunday. I really don't know. Finally saw Guardians of the Galaxy! It was really good, but now there is a 3 year wait for the second one. At least we get the new Avengers next month. Oh well. Anyone ready for the premiere of Agents of SHIELD on Tuesday? And Criminal Minds is on the first!**

**Ash:Yay! I'm Jay's sister, same age. I usually help edit this, besides his best friend. But I'm better at English than both, so I usually get final say. We just decided to do this one together, to save time. Thanks for reading, and please read and review!**

**-Jack and Ash**


	6. Wounds and Weapons

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Benni, Peaches, and Jack. And Alec.**

**Okay, sorry about the wait. Again. I'm in the midst of a six-paged paper about why the Boston Massacre brought the American Revolution. And It's not fun. Ash is doing her's on why the Enlightenment brought the American Revolution. I don't care for Dual Credit US History class, it's so boring. All we do is notes...Also, I'm sorry if it says Evan, it is supposed to be Benni. Her original name was Evan, but I felt like changing it. And here is the next chapter!**

When Benni woke up, it seemed to be days later. Her eyelids felt heavy, like she had just woken from a deep sleep or a coma. When she finally did open her eyes, it was dark. Light was miniscule, only enough the somewhat see. It was a cave-like room, rough walls and ground. Since her hearing aids were out, she couldn't hear anything.

Pain radiated from her stomach, and her T-shirt was slightly bulging. Benni slowly pulled it up, revealing layers and layers of gauze, reddish liquid leaking through. She could tell it was the dark red pigment of her blood. It spread from her navel upwards, branching out.

Then a hand laid on her thin shoulder. Benni jumped slightly, turning.

It was an older man, one she recognized from his research papers, Ho Yinsen.

"Don't touch that." He said.

Benni just read his lips. "What happened? Where's Tony?"

"You were ambushed, taken here. And Tony?"

"Anthony Stark, I was with him earlier, when we were attacked."

"Oh, yes. He's still unconscious, but should be waking soon. I'm Ho Yinsen, you are?"

"Evangeline Howard, but I go by Benni. And I know who you are, I've read your work, it's fascinating."

Yinsen opened his mouth, but he heard a groan from nearby.

"He's waking." Yinsen said.

Benni slowly got up, following Yinsen to her brother.

Tony was sitting up, glaring at a car battery attached to his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yinsen commented.

Tony pulled off the bandages over his heart. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"What I did... What I did was to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum" Yinsen answered. He held out a jar to Tony. "Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look. I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead, because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."

"What is this?" Tony asked.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart. _[Tony notices the CCTV in the cave]_. That's right. Smile. We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember."

"No, you wouldn't. lf I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits.

"Where's Benni?"

"Right here, Tony. I'm fine." Benni said.

"No, she is not. She just had a bullet removed from her stomach. She needs to rest." Yinsen said.

"Where are we?"

Yinsen opened his mouth to answer, but a group of men entered the cave-room.

"Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." Yinsen said.

Tony stood up slowly, doing as Yinsen did, and Benn followed.

"Those are our guns. How did they get our guns?" Tony asked.

"Do you understand me? Do as I do.**" **Yinsen instructed.

The man at the head of the group spoke in a different language, and Yinsen translated.

"He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America. He is honoured. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one'."

Almost immediately, Tony answered. "I refuse."

Within seconds, a man grabbed Benni's shirt collar, and dragged her out of the room. Another man shoved the car battery into Tony's arms, and dragged him out as well.

They were taken outside, where the head man grabbed Benni from the one who dragged her out. He shoved her to a bin of water, and immediately stuck her head into it.

He held her under for a moment before pulling her soaked head out, Benni gasping for air. Then he shoved her back in. Benni flailed her thin arms, trying to pull herself out.

Eventually, she was pulled out.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Tony cried, not being able to handle it anymore.

The pair were taken back inside, where Tony hugged his sister tightly. "I'll do it as long as she stays with me.'

Yinsen relayed the message. The head man nodded, agreeing. "She will be of use to you." Yinsen translated his words. "He wants to know what you think." Yinsen gestured to all of the weapons.

"I think you've got a lot of my weapons."

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho Missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you  
>to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."<p>

"No, he won't." Tony disagreed.

"No, he won't." Yinsen replied.

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?" Yinsen asked.

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, Benni either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week." Tony answered.

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

o0o0o0

Eventually, all the weapons were in the cave-room, ready to be used to make the Jericho. Tony and Yinsen worked, while Benni slept. The near-drowning had taken a lot out of her, and both Tony and Yinsen ordered her to sleep.

Benni woke up just as Yinsen put an object, the arc reactor, into her brother's chest. Afterwards, Tony and Yinsen played a game, while Benni watched.

"Good roll, good roll." Yinsen said.

"You still haven't told me where you're from." Tony commented.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?"

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?"

"Benni. She's my sister."

Yinsen looked confused. "You're parents died long ago, no?"

"DNA used years later. Still not sure how it was done."

"You are the man who has everything and almost nothing."For the next few months, the trio worked on the weapons, and Tony's suit that would get them out.

Eventually, it was time. Still not able to hear due to the dead hearing aids, the explosions and gunfire didn't affect her. Yinsen was left behind of his own free will, and Tony and Benni made it out. After awhile in the hot desert, a helicopter picked the pair up, Rhodey among the ones on it.

A/N: Sorry we haven't updated, we've been busy. Both of us have papers due, and a project in English. NOT FUN. But t o help, here is a admitably short chaper, mostly dialogue. More to come soon, after the papers are turned in, and the project is done! And we know, Benni was supposed to use her freaking awesome powers, but we decided to save it for Obie. So, goodbye!

-Jack and Ash


	7. Press Conference

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Benni and Jack.**

o0o0o0

Both Starks were relieved to be going home to California. Three months in captivity made them both nostalgic for home, for the familiar.

Of course, neither liked the wheelchairs they were forced into before they left Afghanistan. Once the ramp was lowered, both siblings discarded them. Well, Tony did, and Benni leaned on her brother. She was still recovering from her wounds. Well, so was Tony, but he refused to show any weakness.

Waiting by the ramp were the people the Starks missed most. Happy, Jack, and Pepper.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" Tony asked Pepper.

"Tears of joy, I hate job-hunting." The redhead replied.

"Yeah, vacation's over." Tony joked.

Pepper chuckled, and wrapped her arms around Benni, as did Jack.

"Missed you both." Benni said.

_Missed you more!_ Jack signed, not letting go of Benni, even after Pepper did.

It was actually comical, the sight of the two hugging. Jack, a tall man, standing over her, hugging teen who barely reached his shoulder. And she was even thinner than before, having lost weight during the three months.

Afterwards, the group piled in the car.

"Where to, Sir?" Happy asked.

Pepper answered instead. "Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."

"No."

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital." Pepper argued.

"No is a complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you and Benni!"

"I don't have to do anything. We've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other..."

"That's enough of that." Pepper glanced at Benni.

"..Is not what you think. I want you to call a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper repeated.

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?"

Tony didn't answer. "Hogun, drive. Cheeseburger first."

They actually did stop for food. Tony ate three cheeseburgers, and Benni ate two.

"Did anyone bring my back-up aides?" Benni finally asked.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled them out.

"Thanks, Jack!" Benni exclaimed, placing them in her ears after turning them on. "Feels so much better to hear for the first time in three months."

Eventually, the arrived at Stark Industries, ready for a press conference.

Tony went off, doing his own thing before it began, and the other three went together. As soon as Benni entered the building, reporters went mad, screaming over and over. "Miss Stark! Miss Stark!" Camera flashes kept blinding her, since she was still getting used to sunlight again.

Pepper grabbed onto her elbow, gently pulling her away from the reporters, who she glared at warningly. Somehow, they backed off.

"What was that about? How do they know about me being a Stark?" Benni asked.

Pepper bit her lip. "Colonel Rhodes and I thought that if everyone knew who you really were, they would try harder to find you. And they did..."

"Let me guess, I'm well-known as Tony now?"

"Possibly more..."

"Just perfect." Benni growled irritatedly.

A man in a dark suit approached them. "Miss Potts?" Benni could see he was trying not to know her, even though they knew each other quite well.

"Yes?" Pepper answered.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now."

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Coulson explained.

"That's quite a mouthful." Pepper said.

"I know. We're working on it."

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Miss and Mr. Stark about the circumstances of their escape."

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?"

"Thank you." Coulson said.

Then the press conference started.

Tony stood for a moment, before sitting down by the podium, burger in hand. "Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and..." He trailed off.

Uncertainly, all the media people slowly sat down.

"First off, from what I've been told, you all know about Benni?"

A reporter stood up. "Mr. Stark, are we really supposed to believe that Miss Howard is your sister? Howard Stark died several years ago, before she would have been born."

"True. Technically, she is my half-sister, and her mother, who we will not name, died in a car accident when Benni was an infant. I have sole custody of her as of her seventh month. We, as in her and I, believe that a woman decided to infuse her DNA with my father's DNA. She is a genius. Basically, everything but her name was known, everything else that you may know is probably true. She will still head up the Research and Development division, and will remain in my custody until she reaches legal age. Now, to what this press conference was called for.."

I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. lf he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. ... I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability.

A reporter yelled,"Mr. Stark!"

Tony looked at him. "Yes, Ben?"

"What happened over there?" Ben asked.

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

The media erupted into yells and chaos, flashes going off as pictures were taken.

Tony was rushed offstage by Obie, and he quickley pulled Benni with him. Obie took the stage as the siblings left the room.

"That was interesting, at the least." Benni commented.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do, I was thinking about the same thing."

They walked in silence together, until Obie found them.

"Well, that... That went well." He said.

:Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" Tony questioned.

"Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

"Optimistically, 40 points."

"At minimum."

"Yep."

"Tony, we're a weapons manufacturer."

"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy. I know Benni feels the same way."

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons."

"It's my name on the side of the building." Benni elbowed Tony. "And Benni's name."

"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

"Not based on what we saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?" Obie asked sarcastically.

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology."

"Come on. The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt! Tony, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It's works."

"Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?"

"Maybe."

"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years."

"That's what they say. Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?"

"Never mind who told me. Show me."

"It's Rhodey, Pepper, or Jack."

Obie pointed to Tony's chest, where the small arc reactor was. "I want to see it."

Tony unbuttoned his shirt, showing the glow. "Okay, Rhodey."

"Okay."

"Okay? It's works."

"Listen to me, Tony. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like your father and I."

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay? But if I had..."

"Tony. Tony, no more of this ''ready, fire, aim'' business. You understand me? And that goes for you, too, Benni."

"That was Dad's line."

"You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low." Obie said.

Both Starks promised, and headed back to their house, eager to finally be at home.

**A/N: Okay, and that was chapter six! Sorry about the wait, we've been busy. We decided to post it today, only because I(Ash) am home sick today. So be happy that I'm ill. Well, don't be happy that I'm sick, just that I posted the new chapter. Hopefully, the next one comes quicker, it just depends. As we've said before, junior year freaking sucks! Otherwise, we've been quite busy lately. Hope you like the new chapter, leave comments and reviews please!**

**-Jack and Ash**


End file.
